Bay Window
by klainecrisscolferforever
Summary: What happens when a sad little blond leaves home and stumbles upon a sad little brunette in her bay window. #RilayaFriendship


She ran away crying when the front door shut with him walking through it for the last time. There were loud voices, doors slamming, and mean words thrown while a five year old girl sat alone in her room crying on her bed. This isn't new at all to the little blond, but the feeling of never seeing her daddy again in the same home, was new. Her mother was locked in her own room when she made her escape, not knowing where she was going, but knowing she needed to just go as far away from the heartbreak that her little legs could carry her. After running for so long, she needed a breather, so she slowed her pass and walked the streets of New York alone. She soon realized that though she wasn't far from home, it was getting dark outside. So, in her little mind, she decided to find someone to help her find her way home. She sees a nice building that looks like a nice place to rest and hopefully call her mommy to come get her. Just before she rings the first buzzer she sees, she sees a little girl sitting by her window looking sad. She doesn't know what possessed her, but pretty soon she is climbing up and heading towards that little girl. Soon she is sitting on a little patio, where the window sits high and comfortable. Slowly she reaches the little girl and lightly taps on the window, which in turn makes the little girl jump a little. The brunette slowly opens the window to the blond who she doesn't know, but looks incredibly lost.

"Hello," she whispers.

"Hi," the blond replies.

"What are you doing at my bay window?" the brunette asks in confusion.

"You looked sad. Are you okay?" The brunette still shocked, shakes her head and offered her hand to let the other girl in.

"What's wrong?" More tears flow down her porcelain cheeks.

"My little brother just came home and he's driving me bananas. Mommy and daddy spend all they time with him and not me," she pouts.

"Maybe he needs them more," the blond shrugs her shoulders at the other girl.

"Maybe. But it's not fair," she says being stubborn.

"Well, I'll play with you. That way you won't be alone or sad."

"Really?! I would love that," she flashes a beaming smile with two teeth missing. For the next few minutes they play everything from barbies to puzzles to reading books, though both are still learning. Suddenly the blond becomes sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I w-w-want m-my mommy. I r-ran away cause of the noise, but n-n-now it's too dark. I d-don't know h-how to g-g-get home," she cries.

"Hey, it's okay. I will just get daddy and he will help," the brunette assures.

"Daddy!" she yells from her room to the living room. He rushes in to see his daughter comforting another little girl.

"Aw, honey," he starts, "how is this?"

"This is my new best friend and she's lost daddy. She doesn't know how to get home," she exclaims dramatically. His face is scrunched up in confusion, and he approaches the whimpering little blond.

"Hi, sweetie. Do you know your phone number or where you live?" She nods her head, and rattles off the information that her mommy made her memorize. "Okay, you girls sit tight, and I will call your mommy and let her know you are safe," he says before he leaves the two alone once again. Seeing that her new friend was still very upset, the brunette lead her over to her bed and they cuddled, hoping to make her friend feel better. Moments later, the brunette's mother enters the room with a month old baby in her arms, and sees the two cuddled up, watching her daughter be a good friend to this little girl.

"Hey guys, do you want something to eat? It's dinner time," she announces. Her daughter nods her head and helps her friend up, and leads her to the table. They eat in silence, hands clasped together. When they are all down, they return to the position they were in before dinner and just talk about their families and what they liked and disliked. They dose off after all the talking, cuddled, hands together, and smiling. Soon enough, the blond's mother comes into the room, ready to tackle her daughter in a death gripping hug until she witnesses the scene right before her eyes. She walks over the bed and gently wakes her daughter which wakes up her daughter's new friend.

"Mommy!" she cries out as she jumps into her mother's arms.

"Oh my gosh, don't ever do that to me again baby girl! You scared me half to death," she sobbed as she just held on to her daughter. When things were settled it was time for her new friend to go home, which made them both sad, except that she was aloud to come over tomorrow when her mommy had to work. Introductions were made, numbers were exchanged, and hugs were given as the two girls said goodbye.

All thanks to the bay window that brought two sad girls the best friend they ever had.

"I'll see you tomorrow Maya?"

"You bet Riley."


End file.
